Zapomnij o drużynie
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Alasce - odcinek piąty. Chris: W poprzednim odcinku! Uczestnicy musieli wykazać się sprawnością fizyczną w trzech sportowych konkurencjach. Narciarstwie, łyżwiarstwie i snowboardzie. Wyjątkowo powitaliśmy gościa specjalnego - człowieka o najdłuższym imieniem na świecie, którego nie chce mi się wymieniać nawet teraz. Hans pokazał swoje wątpliwe umiejętności łyżwiarskie, o dziwo jednak zapewnił swojej drużynie zwycięstwo. Za to w finałowym zadaniu opóźnił swój zespół. Zwyciężyła drużyna Reniferów. Dean odkrył tajemnicę Hansa i postanowił go wyeliminować. Tak też się stało i w drużynie Husky'h została tylko dwójka graczy. A co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Czy zaskoczę zawodników pewną niespodzianką? To wszystko w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie na Alasce! <''intro:'' Na początku kamera wyskakuje z przerębli na jeziorze, wyrzucając kilka rybek. Potem wysuwa się ze śniegu. Następnie wchodzi do willi Chrisa, gdzie ten bierze prysznic. Kamera nie ma na co patrzeć i leci do stołówki. Tam Chef miesza coś w wielkim kotle, z którego wystają macki. Obok Pierre patrzy na to ze zdziwieniem, a po chwili kręci głową. Odwraca się i widzi Cassidy usiłującą wepchnąć kota do garnka. Pierre robi minę a'la "Are You Fucking Kidding Me?". Zupełnie indziej, na jakiejś górze, Hans ucieka przed śnieżną lawiną, i jednocześnie przed Roxy, która trzyma laskę dynamitu. W domku uczestników Sarah siedzi przed lustrem, gdy nagle za nią pojawi się Slender Man. Sarah ucieka z krzykiem. Slender Manem okazje się Dean, który przybija piątkę Grantowi. Nieco dalej Eric przechodzi obok Anne. Ta podkłada mu nogę. Eric przewraca się i wytrąca telefon z rąk Alexis, a ta patrzy na niego wściekła. Anne uśmiecha się niewinnie. Stojąca obok Kylie wywraca oczami. Potem wszyscy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie odbywają się ceremonie. W oddali widać prawdziwego Slender Mana. Obraz staje się niewyraźny, przez ułamek sekundy przed kamerą pojawia się "twarz" Slendzia. Po chwili jednak wszystko jest normalne, a ponad całą scenerią pojawia się logo sezonu.> Domek zawodników 125px125px Było dość spokojnie, mimo obecności Roxy... :P Tymczasem u Sarah i Anne. Sarah: OMG, nareszcie odpadł tamten źle ubrany Niemczyk! Anne: Ta, fajnie. Słuchaj, a może wkręcimy jeszcze kogoś do naszego układu? Sarah: Wkręcimy? Ale nie tak mikserem? Bo wiesz, ja nie mam miksera... Anne: Nie szkodzi. Nie o to mi chodziło. Sarah: No to o co? Anne: Pomyślałam, że przydałaby się trzecia osoba, żeby nasz sojusz był silniejszy. Sarah: Oooo...świetny pomysł, Anka! <3 Anne: Masz jakieś propozycje? Sarah: Katie! <3 Anne: Kog...a, już wiem. Możemy spróbować. Sarah: Łiii! Katie, chodź do nas! Anne: <''szeptem''> To jest Kylie... Sarah: ... No przecież wiem! Kylie!!! Podeszła do nich. Kylie: Hej! ^^ Sarah: Cześć! Masz fajne rzęsy! Kylie: Yyy, dzięki. Sarah: Nie ma za co! <3 Anne: Słuchaj, planujemy założyć sojusz i chciałybyśmy, żebyś ty też w nim była. Kylie: W sumie...to czemu nie. Anne: Świetnie, dzięki! Plac 125px125px Chris: Mam dla was dwie niespodzianki! Rozwiązuję drużyny! Euforia. <3 ||'Anne': Nareszcie! Teraz o wiele łatwiej będzie mi wyrzucać innych frajerów!|| Chris: Oraz druga niespodzianka: do programu powraca... ... ... ... Cassidy! Cassidy: Ave wam! Tęskniliście? <3 Chris: Na pewno. Drużyny zostały rozwiązane, ale dziś bądziecie działać w parach. Anne: Przecież nie jest nas porówno... Chris: Tak, wiem i dlatego jedna osoba będzie mogła nie uczestniczyć w dzisiejszej konkurencji. Wybierze ją Cassidy. Cassidy, możesz wybrać każdego. Cassidy: Jej! A siebie też? Chris: Tak. Cassidy: W takim razie wybieram...Nie mogę się zdecydować! Może ty? Pokazała na Granta. Grant: Mi to odpowiada. :D Chris: Świetnie, jesteś nietykalny. A pozostałych czekają dziś męczarnie! Jęk zawodu. Chris: Też was kocham! Zostaniecie podzieleni na dwuosobowe zespoły, a następnie musicie ukryć się gdzieś, zbudować schronienie i obronić flagę. Flaga musi cały czas być w jednym miejscu, chyba że przeciwnik wam ją odbierze. Zespół, który zdobędzie najwięcej flag zwycięży! Czy macie jakieś pytania? Kilka osób podniosło ręce. Chris: Widzę, że nie. Pora więc dobrać was w pary! A zrobimy to za pomocą... Obok niego spadł wielki, walcowaty pojemnik z korbą do kręcenia. Chris: Porażkowej Maszyny Losującej! Pojemnik zaczyna się kręcić, a w tle gra wkur*iająca melodyjka. Chris: No dobra. Zespół nr. 1 : Dean & Roxy. Dean: ._. Chris: Zespół nr. 2 : Sarah & Anne. Sarah: Łiii! Przytul. Chris: I zespół 3 : Kylie i Cassidy! Cassidy: Mvahahaha! Chris: Każdy team dostanie po fladze. Macie do wyboru: rushową, niebieską lub czerwoną. Sarah: Rushowa! Ja chcę rushową! Odepchnęła wszystkich i wzięła rushową flagę. Cassidy: Oooo, ja chcę czerwoną, to taki szatański kolor! <3 Zabrała czerwoną flagę. Roxy: Buu, ja chcę szarą, bo to kolor prochu strzelniczego... Chris: Niestety, została tylko niebieska. Roxy: Niech będzie. Wzięła w zęby niebieską flagę. Chris: Gra będzie trwała 2 godziny. Rozpocznie się za 10 minut, więc musicie szybko znaleźć dobrą kryjówkę... Zespoły poszły w różne strony. Zespół nr. 1, las Szli. Właściwie to Dean szedł, a Roxy skakała po drzewach. Dean: Masz jakiś pomysł na schron? Roxy: Taaak! Skoczyła na główkę i wpadła na mrowisko. Roxy: Ale czad! Dean: Boże... Roxy wyjęła głowę z mrowiska. Wszędzie obłaziły ją mrówki. Roxy: Piecze jak po wybuchu petardy w dłoni! Na języku również były mrówki. Roxy zaczęła lizać drzewo w nadziei, że się ich pozbędzie. Dean: Co ty...zaraz, zaraz, schowajmy flagę w mrowisku! Roxy: Yay! Zrobiła tak. ||'Dean': Nie spodziewałem się, że Roxy cokolwiek zdziała.|| Zespół nr. 2, stołówka Anne i Sarah weszły do stołówki. Sarah: Łii, przyszłyśmy coś zjeść? <3 Anne: Nie, tutaj ukryjemy flagę i będziemy się bronić. Sarah: Ale fajnie! Znam dobre miejsce na kryjówkę! Położyła flagę na stole. Anne: No, to gdzie ta kryjówka? Sarah: No tu, na stole! Prawda, że świetna? <3 Anne: <''facepalm> Znam lepsze miejsce. ''Podeszła do jednego z garów. Anne: Do tych naczyń ze "specjałami" Chefa raczej nikt nie będzie chciał zajrzeć. Podniosła pokrywę i zatkała nos. Anne: Uee... Włożyła tam flagę i przykryła garnek. Zespół nr. 3, jaskinia W jaskini było ciemno jak w przysłowiowej du*ie.' Dziewczyny szły, co chwila natykając się na nietoperze.'' '''Kylie: Błe...dlaczego akurat tu? Cassidy: Tu jest tak mrhocznie! Skręciły i znalazły się jakby w pokoju. Cassidy: To miejsce będzie idealne! Kylie: Na kryjówkę? Cassidy: Chyba cię boli. Na ofiarę. <3 Wyjęła rozkładany ołtarz. Cassidy: To nie to samo co Ołtarz Ofiranej Zguby z ZuO Marketu za 666, ale Szatan się nie pogniewa. Zapaliła krwistoczerwone świece. Kylie: To może ja... Usiadła z flagą w kącie. Cassidy tymczasem wyjęła nóż. Cassidy: Gotowe! Teraz trzeba poszukać ofiary... Spojrzała na Kylie, a ta się przestraszyła. Cassidy: Wiem! Złapię jakiegoś nietoperka! A ty zostań i pilnuj flagi! Pobiegła gdzieś. Zespół nr. 1, las Flaga spoczywała bezpiecznie w mrowisku, jednak Roxy to nie wystarczało. Roxy: Stać mnie na więcej! Zrobiła wielki drewniany młot. Roxy: Będzie bolało! Przymocowała do młota linkę, zawiesiła to na gałęziach, a drugi koniec linki zamocowała między pniami drzew. Dean: Nieźle, trochę się na tym znasz. Roxy: No wiesz, musiałam przygotowywać pułapki na antyterrorystów. Zrobiła sieć i umieściła ją po drugiej stronie mrowiska. Roxy: Położyłabym jeszcze miny, ale Al - K...rodzice kazali mi nie wywoływać za dużo eksplozji. :< Dean: Skoro flaga jest zabezpieczona, chodźmy jakąś zabrać. Roxy: Ale będzie BOMBOWO! Zaczęli iść w stronę stołówki. Roxy: Zaczekaj! Wróciła się. Po chwili przyszła z laską dynamitu. Roxy: To na wypadek, jakby ktoś był nieprzytomny. :D Dean: ...Spoko... Zespół nr. 2, stołówka Anne i Sarah siedziały w ciszy. Sarah: A co my mamy robić tak właściwie? Anne: Odebrać innym ich flagi, ale my nie idziemy bo mam przeczucie, że to nieodpowiednia chwila. ||'Anne': Oczywiście, już dawno bym poszła, ale ta idiotka poddałaby się od razu!|| Sarah: Jej, na pewno wygramy! Anne: Tsa... Sarah: Pośpiewajmy sobie! ^^ Anne: Yyy, a co niby? Sarah: Eee, to o dzwonieniu! Hey i just met you, an this is... Roxy: SPARTA! Wykrzyczała to po czym zderzyła się z drzwiami. Sarah: Nie, to nie tak szło... Anne: Co to było? Roxy wstała i weszła do stołówki. Sarah: A, to tylko Roksana... Anne: Fuck! Chcą odebrać nam flagę! Sarah: No to co robimy? Anne: Daj mi pomyśleć! Rozejrzała się. Po chwili dziewczyny miały na głowach garnki, a za broń służyły im narzędzia kuchenne. Sarah: Ale to jest passe! Anne: Wolisz nie być passe czy wygrać? Sarah: To pierwsze... Anne: Raczej miałaś wybrać to drugie. Roxy leżała na podłodze i zwijała się ze śmiechu. Roxy: Hahahahahahaha! Ha! Ale śmiesznie wyglądacie! Dean: <''facepalm''> Zespół nr. 3, jaskinia Cassidy wróciła z nietoperzem. Cassidy: No cóż, improwizacja... Zanurzyła go w dziwnej, ciemnej i lepkiej substancji. Cassidy: Sos z kota dobry na wszystko! Rozejrzała się, po czym zanurzyła głowę w kadzi z sosem. Kylie: <''ziew''> Cassidy? Cassidy: <''bul, bul''> Kylie: A nie mogłybyśmy w końcu wykonać zadania? Cassidy w końcu wyjęła głowę z sosu i się oblizała. Cassidy: Zadanie? Mym zadaniem jest czcić Szatana! Wróciła do składania ofiary. Kylie: Ehh. To może ja pójdę. Wyszła z jaskini. Kylie: Ciekawe, gdzie jest reszta. Rozejrzała się. Z łatwością widziała okolicę, ponieważ stała na wzgórzu. Kylie: Hm... Poszła w stronę lasu. Zespoły nr. 1 i 2, stołówka Roxy: Poddajcie się! Buahahahaha! Anne: Chyba śnisz. A Dean spokojnie sobie przeszukiwał stołówkę. Nic nie znalazł, niestety. Dean: Roxy, tu nic nie ma! Roxy: Ej, gdzie jest wasza flaga? Sarah: W trzecim garnku od ściany! <3 Anne: Dla..e, nie, to nie prawda! ||'Anne': Grr! Dlaczego spośród miliona rzeczy musiała akurat to zapamiętać?!|| Roxy popędziła w stronę garnka. Anne: Zostaw to, szajbusko! Wzięła rondel i uderzyła ją w tył głowy. Roxy jednak nic się nie stało. Roxy: Niemądra jesteś! Zrobiła tak samo jak Anne przed chwilą. Na Anne to jednak podziałało. Roxy: Nieprzeszkoleni nie mają ze mną szans! Spojrzała na Sarah. Ta uciekła z piskiem. Roxy: <''wyciągnęła flagę z garnka''> Spadajmy stąd! Dean wyszedł. Roxy została, spojrzała na Anne i wyciągnęła laskę dynamitu. Dean: <''wywrócił oczami''> Chodź już! Zaciągnął ją do wyjścia. Las Kylie powoli skradała się pomiędzy drzewami. Wiedziała gdzie iść, ponieważ Roxy co chwila wypadało coś wybuchowego. Kylie: Rany, gdzie ona to wszystko trzyma? Zerwała linkę i w jej stronę zaczął lecieć wielki młot. Kylie: AA! W porę się uchyliła. Kylie: A więc tutaj musi to być... Zaczęła się rozglądać. Po chwili usłyszała zbliżające się głosy. Roxy: I wtedy było takie jebut, że całą wioskę rozje*ało! Kylie ukryła się za drzewem. Dean: To ty stój na straży, a ja pójdę do trzeciej drużyny. Roxy: Tak! Wygramy, nikt się nie domyśli, że flaga jest w mrowisku! Dean poszedł, a Roxy usiadła na ziemi. Roxy: W pobliżu ani jednej żywej duszy, nie ma kogo zgwałcić dynamitem. :< Kylie podniosła jeden z wybuchowych "gadżetów" i rzuciła nim w przeciwną stronę. Roxy: Łuu, co to było? Czyżby niewiaszcza dusza? <3 Wzięła laskę dynamitu i pobiegła tam, gdzie wylądował przedmiot. Kylie: Uff... Zabrała z ziemi patyk, rozgrzebała mrowisko i wyjęła flagę. Kylie: Yay! Roxy: Co to było? Kylie uciekła. Jaskinia Przybiega Kylie z flagą. Kylie: Cassidy! Patrz co zrobi...o matko. Cassidy spała i leżała, a kadź z sosem była pusta. Kylie: EJ! Cassidy poderwała się. Cassidy: Czemu mnie obudziłaś? Miałam taki fajny sen... Kylie: Taaak? A co w nim robiłaś? Cassidy: Jadłam sos z kota. <3 Kylie: Och, to ciekawe... Wtem rozległ się sygnał oznaczający, że czas wyzwania minął. Plac Wszyscy już przybyli. Chris: Pora więc sprawdzić, kto dziś zwycięża! Podszedł do zespołu 1. Dean: Mamy jedną flagę... Roxy: Ktoś ukradł nam jedną, mimo moich genialnych pułapek! :< Pora na zespół 2. Chris: O, a gdzie wasze flagi? Anne: Brak. Spojrzała wściekle na Sarah. Sarah: Też cię lubię Anka! Chris: A więc... Cassidy: Cóż, nasz zespół ma dwie flagi, dzięki mocy i wsparciu Szatana. <3 Chris: ...nietykalność otrzymują Kylie i Cassidy! Dzisiaj jednak nie będzie typowej ceremonii. Roxy i Dean również dziś nie odpadną. Anne i Sarah, jako, że były najsłabsze, wezmą udział w konkurencji 1 na 1. Ta, która przegra pożegna się z programem! Sarah: O nie! Po chwili obie stały naprzeciwko siebie na linach zawieszonych 10 m nad ziemią. Chris: Musicie zrzucić drugą osobę! Start! Sarah: Naprawdę musimy? Anne: A jak myślałaś? Gdybyś wtedy nie uciekła, tylko próbowała powstrzymać tę szajbuskę Roxy, może byśmy wygrały! Sarah: Ale dlaczego mnie tak obwiniasz? Przecież się przyjaźnimy! Anne: A od kiedy? Sarah: Od początku programu... Anne: Szczerze? Udawałam twoją przyjaciółkę, żeby móc dojść jak najdalej! Sarah: Co?! Jak mogłaś?! Anne: Grr! Dość! Zepchnęła Sarah. Sarah: AA! Chris: I to lubię! Dzisiejszą przegraną jest Sarah, i to ona opuści program! Sarah: Hm...a mogę iść się spakować? Chris: Niech ci będzie. Widzimy się za 10 minut przy Zjeździe Wstydu! ||'Anne': Kiedy doszłam do wniosku, że ta frajerka nie jest mi potrzebna, postanowiłam jej się pozbyć.|| Zjazd Wstydu Chris: Sarah, pożegnaj się. :3 Sarah z każdym się pożegnała, aż doszła do Anne. Sarah: Żegnaj, mam nadzieję, że będziesz się dobrze bawić przy wyciąganiu swoich ubrań z sedesu! <3 Anne: Ta...zaraz, co?! Pobiegła w stronę łazienki. Sarah: Do zobaczenia wszystkim! Zjechała. Chris: I tak kończy się piąty odcinek Przygody na Alasce! Czy Anne bez sojuszniczki zajdzie daleko? Dowiecie się w kolejnym odcinku! Koniec. :D Zachęcam do komentowania. ^^ Spodobał Ci się odcinek? :3 Genialny! <333 Fajny. ;) Dobry. Eee... To jakiś żart?! Czy jesteś zadowolony z eliminacji Sarah? Taak. :D Nie! :< Czy spodobał Ci się powrót Cassidy? :> Tak! <3333333333333333 Żal, nie. Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda na Alasce Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody na Alasce Kategoria:Twórczość Volvesi